<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I found you Bonus by Neakco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383186">When I found you Bonus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco'>Neakco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When I Found You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Gen, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neakco/pseuds/Neakco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Tim hacks into Marinette's phone.</p><p>As always I have no beta and wrote this within an hour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>When I Found You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The next day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette woke up feeling both drained and refreshed. Glancing at her phone she remembered the conversation with Tim.</p><p>“Tikki, he wouldn’t really steal a helicopter for me would he?”</p><p>Tikki flew over with her phone, “I think you should read this.”</p><p>Marinette stopped getting ready for school and timidly took the device. She unlocked it carefully and saw 3 unread messages from Tim.</p><p>
  <i>'It occurs to me how tedious it will be to pack your luggage to school so maybe just leave it on your balcony. Covered in case of rain.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Jason can’t drive. Something about running out of shark repellent and too many teeth. On plan B now.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>'Plans B – F didn’t pan out so I am on plan G. The Gremlin says he will except your eternal thanks in the form of proper pastries and that you would know what that meant.'</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Marinette dropped her phone as she started tossing everything she could into a small suitcase. “Tikki, he was serious!”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tikki, the traitor, just giggled at her and passed over her toiletries.</i>
</p><p>
  Marinette ran downstairs to inform her parents that she was being kidnapped by Tim after school by helicopter and to say her goodbyes. They were surprised but happy she was going to be with people they trusted and out of Paris so she could feel properly. All they asked was that she let them know when she arrives safely.
</p><p>
  She packed a box with all the Wayne family's favourite pastries then an entire extra box just for Damien. She then made sure everything was stored in an easy to grab place on her balcony in a sealed plastic bag before running to school. She made it moments before the bell and sat quickly. She was then assaulted with gossip from Alya and remembered very suddenly why Tim was picking her up, it was going to be a very long day.
</p><p>
  Despite the fake smile Marinette had plastered on her face she would say that the day had gone okay. The lunch Akuma wasn’t too difficult and the day had continued to be nice and sunny. Everyone was discussing what they planned to do for the break and someone, she thinks it was Max, asked about her plans.
</p><p>
  “I'm going to spend some time out of town with a friend and their family.” She smiled, maybe Dick would stop by and teach her some new tricks.
</p><p>
  “You never mentioned having friends outside of town before, are you sure you aren’t just making that up?” Lila's harsh voice cut in from the back.
</p><p>
  Marinette bit her tongue. She wouldn’t give in. She wouldn’t rise to the bait. She ignored the voices of her classmates as some berated her for lying while others said it was okay if she didn’t have any plans. Rose straight told her that she could come with her and Juleka if she wanted. Marinette just quietly shook her head as she packed up. She could hear the sounds of an approaching helicopter and since Chloe had left a day early she doubted it could be for anyone else.
</p><p>
  The rest of the class had started to pick up on the noise and rushed outside. Sure enough there was a Wayne helicopter descending to the courtyard. Marinette slowly made her way forward as a head popped out.
</p><p>
  She watched Tim look around carefully before spotting her and grinning widely. The crowd was getting worse though and she was stuck near one of the railings. She didn’t really want to vault it but it looked like she was going to have to. At least until Tim spotted her predicament and tossed down a ladder.
</p><p>
  He dramatically slide halfway down while dressed in what appeared to be superboy pajama bottoms and a ladybug shirt and looked down at her. “Get on loser, we're going shopping.”
</p><p>
  Marinette laughed as she grabbed the ladder and started climbing much to the surprise of her classmates. She would probably have some texts to answer later, but that was a problem for future Marinette. Current Marinette finished climbing the ladder and looked at Tim. “Mean Girls?”
</p><p>
  He shrugged, “I haven’t had any coffee yet.”
</p><p>
  She looked around the surprisingly spacious helicopter and spotted her luggage. She walked over and fished out a thermos that she passed over. “Thankfully I planned for that.”
</p><p>
  Tim grabbed her in a hug and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Definitely the best friend ever.”
</p><p>
  “I'm not the one that flew a helicopter overseas because my friend was sad.”
</p><p>
  “That would be me. Where are my pastries?” Damian’s voice came from the cockpit.
</p><p>
  She couldn’t help it, she started laughing as she freed herself from Tim and went to grab the box she had prepped for Damien.
</p><p>
  “Nice to see you too, how did you get away with not switching when you arrived?” she passed him the box and Damian handed her his license.
</p><p>
  She looked it over and saw that it stated he was currently 16. Handing it back she walked back to Tim. “Did you forge the license?”
</p><p>
  Tim laughed as he drank his coffee, “Nah, the license is real. The gremlin faked his age when he took the test and never told anyone.”
</p><p>
  “Drake, when father asks, you kidnapped me so I wouldn’t turn in your petty theft. Same to you DC.”
</p><p>
  Marinette had to stifle her laugh since it was obvious Damien was threatening them with a mouth full of croissant. “Noted. You have my word Wayne.
</p><p>
  “I already agreed to taking all the blame Gremlin.”
</p><p>
  The brothers dissolved into a verbal argument and Marinette sat back comfortably. She smiled at Tikki, “I think this will be a fun week.”
</p><p>
  “I think so too.”
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tim is a Chaos Child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce notices Damian's absence.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette had discovered the mini-fridge stocked up with food and water after a couple of hours and looked towards her best friend. “So how long does it take to fly from New Jersey to Paris in a helicopter?”</p><p>He looked sheepish while Damian yelled from the front, “A regular helicopter or ours specifically? Because I promise you that father's helicopter is far superior.”</p><p>Marinette narrowed her eyes in suspicion and turned from the tiny fridge. “Lets start with a regular helicopter and go from there.”</p><p>Tim blushed, “Well the fastest military helicopters can fly at 160mph so about 23 hours.”</p><p>“Fastest military helicopters?” She sat back and blinked a few times as she processed that. “And this is faster?”</p><p>You could hear the smirk in Damian’s voice as he answered, “Of course. I managed about 220mph on the way to pick you up. We are taking our time and only going about 200 right now though.”</p><p>Marinette did the conversions in her head, or tried before pulling up a calculator on her phone. “So at 322km the trip should take 18 hours. And you took 17 hours to come get me.” She paused to type in some more numbers, “Neither of you told Bruce anything and you will have been gone for a day and a half. How has he not sent one of the supers looking for you?”</p><p>“We told Alfred.” Tim shrugged before returning to his laptop and work he was apparently doing for Wayne Enterprises.</p><p>She sighed and walked up front to Damian. “Don’t you have school or something?”</p><p>“Tt, why do you think I agreed to come. I am being allowed to finally drive something and getting Drake in trouble while avoiding the asinine task that is school.”</p><p>“When you put it that way…” She trailed off and looked out the window for a moment. “So tell me how your pets have been since my last visit.”</p><p>Damian broke out in a rare grin. “So Batcow got bored the other day.”</p><p>Marinette smiled, hopefully Hawkmoth would be nice for two days so that she could actually take this time to mend.</p><p>At the same time Bruce had just got off the phone with Damian’s school.</p><p>“Alfred?”</p><p>“Yes Master Bruce?” He was setting down a sandwich and some tea.</p><p>“Did you not drive Damien to school today?”</p><p>“Of course not sir. He hasn’t been home since yesterday evening.” </p><p>“Can you fetch Tim and let him know I need him to take over at the office while I trace Damian?” Bruce started to stand but stopped when he saw Alfred shake his head.</p><p>“Master Timothy has also been absent from the manor since yesterday evening.”</p><p>Bruce paled as all the possible scenarios to cause 2 of his sons to disappear flashed through his head.</p><p>“I believe that the Wayne helicopter is also missing Master Bruce.” Alfred finished picking up the tea and food he knew was now going to be ignored and left.</p><p>Bruce sped to the cave to trace his sons. He was even tempted to call Jason but remembered last moment that he was recovering from what Jason was calling a less comedic sharknado.</p><p>Tim's tracker lead into the depths of the batcave telling Bruce that he had probably tossed it over the ledge, again. Damian’s led to the North Atlantic. The helicopter had a satellite phone that Bruce decided to dial. Hopefully one of his kids answered.</p><p>Tim looked up from his computer, “Hey Damian, what time is it back home?”</p><p>“It should be just after noon, why?”</p><p>“Phone's ringing.” He stood and stretched, “It took Bruce longer than I thought. I needed to check that I actually had the right time.”</p><p>Marinette looked at both brothers, “Are either of you going to answer or do I have too?”</p><p>Tim walked to the phone with a grin and put a finger to his lips before answering on speaker. “You've reached the Wayne Helicopter, how may I help you today?”</p><p>“Is there a reason you and Damian are currently over the ocean?”</p><p>Marinette had to cover her mouth so she didn’t laugh. Bruce sounded both concerned and angry.</p><p>“I suddenly had a craving for French pastries and you know that no one does them better than the Dupain-Chengs.” Tim's grin was slowly growing at the anguished noises coming from Bruce.</p><p>“And why did you require your brother?”</p><p>“He wanted to stop me from taking the helicopter. So I had to take him along. Don’t worry, I got him pastries too.”</p><p>“Tim.”</p><p>“Don’t fret Bruce, I have a box with pastries for everyone.”</p><p>Even Damian had a small grin now and Marinette was barely quiet.</p><p>“That is not what I meant. Why did you feel the need to leave without telling anyone? And why didn’t you just take the tubes?”</p><p>“I told Jason, but he was battling something with a lot of teeth at the time.”</p><p>“You told Jason? The one person that rarely comes to the manor.” Bruce made some frustrated sounding mutters. “That doesn’t explain why you didn’t just take the tubes.”</p><p>Tim's grin could rival Joker's at this point, “Well Marinette isn’t authorized for the tubes yet.”</p><p>“Marinette isn’t….Did, did you kidnap your friend from France?”</p><p>“Of course not, I only kidnap family. I told her I was coming to pick her up. How else do you think I got the pastries.”</p><p>There was a sudden click and the line went dead.</p><p>Tim looked to Marinette and Damian, “I think that went well, how about you?”</p><p>Marinette’s only answer was to release the plethora of giggles she had been holding back.</p><p>Damian turned to look back, “Father is most definitely going to ground you from patrol.”</p><p>Tim laughed as he sat back at his laptop, “He can sure try, but he only has control over Red Robin.”</p><p>Marinette looked up between her giggles, “I am not lending you Trixx again. I don’t think Gotham can handle that again so soon.”</p><p>“What about Wayzz?”</p><p>“If Drake gets Wayzz then I get Longg.”</p><p>Marinette shared a look with Tikki, “No promises. It is up to them if they want to go on patrol with you.”</p><p>“Fine.” Both brothers chorused out.</p><p>As the quiet radiated warmly around her she thought back to what Tim had said about a platonic love song and smiled. She may not have the romance for the stars, but she had this and that was definitely enough for now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can thank Chewandy for asking for Bruce's reaction.</p><p> </p><p>I apologize for Bruce and Alfred, I don't tend to write characters like them very often.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Class Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The classes reaction to Marinette leaving school in a helicopter.</p><p>Again no beta. Apologies.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya stared after the ascending helicopter “What the hell just happened?”</p><p>“I think Marinette was just picked up by some dude in pjs in a helicopter.” Nino helpfully responded, just as shocked and open-mouthed as everyone else.</p><p>Max stared, “That was a top of the line Wayne helicopter, there are only two of those in existence.”</p><p>“Seriously?” Alix whistled, “Dude must be loaded to have someone fly him around in one if those.”</p><p>Juleka mumbled something and Rose repeated it when she realized no one else heard. “So who owns the two helicopters?”</p><p>“Bruce Wayne and Batman.” Kim answered. When everyone looked at him he looked guilty, “I thought they were cool okay. They are the fastest helicopters in existence.”</p><p>The rest of the school had already left and it was just their class hanging around now. Nathanial pulled out his book and started to sketch the helicopter. If Batman had one then maybe he could use it for a cameo in the comic.</p><p>“There is no way that Marinette is friends with the Wayne’s.” Lila complained.</p><p>“There is a 89%chance that she is, while only a 10% chance that that was one of the vigilantes out of costume. 1% that the vehicle was stolen.” Max helpfully added.</p><p>Adrien laughed as he left with Plagg. He knew there was only one helicopter. He really hoped Marinette enjoyed her time with the bats. Maybe if he asked nicely she could portal him over for a night of training. If he could get away from his father. It was hard enough getting away for dates with Kagami.</p><p>Lila started talking about knock off versions of the helicopter but was shut down by Alix, “Who cares if that was a knock off? Whoever her friend is still showed up to grab her in a freaking helicopter.”</p><p>“Yeah dude, and can you imagine if that really was a Wayne? Like they are probably taking her all the way to America.” Nino squirmed with excitement. “Do you think she can grab me some music and films?”</p><p>Alya was busy sending message agter message to Marinette.</p><p>‘Was that a Wayne?’<br/>‘Girl you have to get me an interview when you return?”<br/>‘Are you dating a Wayne? Is that why none of us knew about him?’</p><p>Surprisingly she got a response, </p><p>‘that’s his business, no, he's my gay bestie, and it never came up. My phone won’t work in america, I will talk when I get back.’</p><p>Alya tuned back into the conversation around her and saw that only Alix, Max, Nathanial, Lila, Kim and Nino were left. The others had all left to start their vacation.</p><p>Lila was in tears and arguing with Max, Alix and Kim were observing with curiosity, Nathanial was still drawing and Nino was waiting patiently for her to finish so they could leave.</p><p>“You ready to go babe?”</p><p>Alya took one last look around. “Yeah, Mari said she will tell me all about it when she gets back.”</p><p>“Why are you so sure it wasn’t a Wayne?” Max finally asked after arguing with Lila over the chance of it being stolen.</p><p>“Because it is Marinette.” Lila sniffed, “”She is a baker’s daughter, how would she even meet them?”</p><p>Alix started cackling and had to hold on to Kim so she wouldn’t fall over. “Seriously? You are asking how Nette would meet a Wayne?”</p><p>Lila glared but Alix kept laughing.</p><p>Finally Markov answered, “Marinette is known to design for Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale. She has an uncle that is a famous chef and her parents own the top rated bakery in Paris. The chances of her running into a Wayne casually is about 30% The chance of someone introducing her to a Wayne is also 30%. The chance of the Waynes being in town for business and going to the bakery is 20%.”</p><p>“So there was an 80% chance of Marinette meeting a Wayne?” Kim asked.</p><p>“Affirmative.” Max smiled.</p><p>Lila’s mouth was hanging open slightly.</p><p>“She has also won a few of Gabriel Agreste's design contests and had her designs featured.” Alix smirked, finally done cackling.</p><p>Before Lila could respond Alix's phone dinged.</p><p>“Okay guys my dad is here now, you ready to go?”</p><p>Max and Kim nodded and headed toward the entrance with her.</p><p>Lila was left alone since Nathanial had disappeared. She muttered angrily under her breath as she too left the school.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to Chewandy and Shahar for both wanting to know this.</p><p>If you see any mistakes feel free to let me know. I typed this up on my phone so mistakes are likely.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Blame Bbgirl3191. I couldn't get the idea of Damian flying out of my head.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>